Five Nights At Freddy's
by arcane sky
Summary: Kise recruits Takao, Midorima and Sakurai for a part-time job in watching over a restaurant. [Kise's POV]
1. Night 0

**Author's Note: **I'M BACK. It feels so good to be back. And I'm really sorry it took me a long time to post again. Things just got a bit too hectic and chaotic here for me. But I'm back. And I have requests to write. Now a little something about the fic: It's based on the game Five Nights at Freddy's. *laughs* I love you all and I really missed you all. *panda hugs you all*

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or the game 5 Nights at Freddy's.

**Kise's POV**

**Chapter 1**

I was looking forward to the one week vacation we had. Well, it wasn't just Kaijou. It also concerned the other schools.

_Hai…_

"Aominecchi~!"

_Beeeeep…_

I dialed another number.

_What now, Kise?_

"Midorimacchi~!"

_Die. _

I started pulling on Kasamatsu-senpai's shirt. "Senpai! Aominecchi and Midorimacchi both hung up on me!"

He tried to push me away. "Oi, baka! Stop pulling my shirt off!"

I didn't let go. "Senpai!"

"If you don't want to get hung up on, call someone who at least likes you! Why are you randomly calling people, anyway? You have a whole week to bug them."

I let go of senpai. "Well, I want to invite some people to a part-time job."

"Part-time job?"

I nodded. "Do you want a part-time job?"

Senpai shook his head. "No. I already have one. And I don't have any female co-workers at my part-time job. The one you're offering would probably involve girls."

"What do you do at your part-time?"

"I play the guitar."

"So cool~! Can you help me find people who want a part-time job?"

"No, that's your problem."

I thought for a second then nodded. "I'll go see Kurokocchi at Seirin!"

"At least let him know!"

"But I want it to be a surprise-ssu~!"

Senpai looked like he wanted to argue but decided against it. He sighed. "Fine. Do whatever you want. You're only my responsibility during training anyway."

.

.

.

When I got to Seirin, it was already about six. At first, I thought about waiting in front, but I didn't know if Seirin's basketball team was done training or if they even had training at all.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Kurokocchi's number.

_Hello?_

"Kurokocchi!"

…

"Kurokocchi?"

…

"I'm outside Seirin. I wanted to see you!"

…_beeeeep…_

"I'm going inside!"

Before I did, I noticed a head of blue hair atop the rustling bushes. When I stared at it, it stopped moving and a pair of blue eyes peeked from above the leaves then disappeared.

I blinked. "Ano… Kurokocchi?"

He slowly stood up and casually brushed off the leaves and dirt. "Kise-kun, I didn't know you were here."

I blinked again. "Why were you hiding in the bushes?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

I nodded slowly. "Ne, Kurokocchi, are you interested in getting a part-time job?"

Kurokocchi stared at me. "A part-time job? Sorry, Kise-kun. I already have one."

My shoulders slumped. "Do you? I'll just have to find someone else, then."

"Hai..." Then he disappeared.

I looked around. "Hido!" So I just took my phone out and dialed a number again. "Midorimacchi~!"

_Kise…_

"Matte kudasai! Would you please consider getting a part-time job? It's just watching over a restaurant. You can take Takaocchi with you if you want. Just please don't leave me alone!"

I heard some shuffling and a few words I couldn't make out from the other side. Then Takaocchi's voice greeted me.

_Kise! I wanna part-time job! I just saw this really cool set of trading cards the other day but I didn't have enough money to buy them._

In the background, I heard Midorimacchi's voice. _You should save money, then._

_Shin-chan! I am saving! But I saw another set of trading cards last week and spent my savings on it. And you don't pay me for driving your rickshaw!_

_I don't need to pay you, nanodayo. You have your allowance, anyway._

_But I just said I spent them on the trading cards I saw last week!_

_Hmph. It's your fault then, nanodayo. For being so addicted to trading cards._

I cleared my throat. "Ne, so about the part-time job…?"

_I need it for my trading cards! _

Midorimacchi sighed in the background. _Fine. I'll go as well. I'll have to make sure Takao doesn't do anything stupid._

"Yaay~! I'll send the both of you the details later-ssu~!"

_Oh, and Kise, _Takao said again. _I'm gonna send you something later. You should play it._

"Alright, I will. Thanks for agreeing to the part-time job!"

I hung up and immediately dialed Aominecchi's number. "Aominecchi~!"

I heard him groan. _Kise, what now?_

"Just for a while, please?" I was pretty confident that if I was able to get Midorimacchi to agree to a part-time job, I'd get Aominecchi to agree, too.

_Fine. Make it quick._

"Do you want a part-time job? It's just looking over a restaurant. If you're bored with training, this is something you could do."

_Eh? But I'd rather just stay at home… _

"Oh… Well, do you know anyone would like to have a part-time job?"

_Hmm… Hold on._

I waited for a few minutes before Aominecchi got back.

_Here, I found you someone._

Then a few seconds later, another voice greeted me.

_H-Hello?_

I thought for a while. I heard the voice before, but I just couldn't remember who it was. "Ano, sumimasen. Who is this?"

_Sakurai Ryou._

Sakurai…? Then I smiled. "Ah! Sakuraicchi! You're Touou's shooting guard, right?"

_Ah, hai._

"So, you're interested in a part-time job?"

_Hai._

"Alright then. I'll just send you the details later-ssu~ Can I have your number?"

After we exchanged numbers, I hung up and went home. Takao said he sent me a game.

And since we didn't have classes for a week, I decided to play it tonight.

**Author's Note:**

*Hido - Mean


	2. Night 1

**Author's Note: **Honestly, I haven't played FNaF yet. But I've seen people play it. And since this is only a parody fic, I just turned the animatronics into plushies. :D You'll just find out why in the later chapters [if you managed to bear with me in terms of update speed…].

**Chapter 2**

The restaurant's name was Freddy's, though it wasn't owned by a foreigner. Or at least, the manager didn't look like a foreigner.

Anyway, I got to the place at ten in the evening. A few minutes after I arrived, Sakuraicchi came.

"K-Konbanwa." He smiled.

"Konbanwa-ssu~!" I put an arm around him and led him inside. "The manager is really nice. When I told him about the three of you, he was really thankful."

"Three?"

"Oh, I didn't tell you. Sorry about that. I also recruited Midorimacchi and Takaocchi! That's fine, right?"

Sakuraicchi nodded. "Hai. More helping hands."

When we got to the office at the back of the restaurant, I knocked on the door. There was a bit of shuffling inside before the manager appeared.

"Kise-kun, thank you for helping." He looked at Sakuraicchi. "You're one of the three he recruited?"

Sakuraicchi bowed. "I'm Sakurai Ryou. Hajimemashite."

The manager smiled. "Nice to meet you too. I hope you don't regret taking up a part-time job here."

Touou's shooting guard just smiled back.

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I took it out and saw Midorimacchi's text: _Where the hell are you? _

I replied: _At the back of the restaurant. Sakuraicchi's here already._

A few minutes later, he appeared together with Takaocchi. His lucky item for the day was apparently a small purple bunny plushie.

"Manager-san, here are the two others I recruited-ssu~"

The two players from Shutoku introduced themselves as well

The manager smiled again. "Nice to meet the both of you." Then he gestured to his office. "Please come in."

As I stepped inside the office, I accidentally bumped into…

"Senpai?"

Kasamatsu-senpai looked at me. "Kise? So this was the job you were talking about?"

The manager pointed at the both of us. "So you know each other?"

I nodded. "He's the basketball team's captain-ssu~"

"Oh well, here your captain plays the guitar."

"He did tell me that."

Senpai waved at me. "I'm leaving. If ever you need anything, just call, alright? I don't want you messing this place up." He bowed to the manager then left.

The manager asked us to sit down and he himself did so as well at the other side of the table.

In the time that he had entertained us in his office, we learned that he apparently named his restaurant after an American friend of his who helped him start his restaurant.

"He told me not to name it after it him, but I felt like I owed him a lot, so I named it after him anyway," the manager laughed.

Then after that, he showed us the laptop and taught us how to operate the lights, doors and how to switch from one camera to the other. He also warned us that the only electricity we were to use was the one indicated on the laptop. If that was drained, well, that was that. No more electricity for the rest of our shift. And our shift was from midnight to six in the morning. It wasn't exactly a nice thing to run out of electricity before daylight appeared.

When the manager finished, it was a few minutes before twelve.

He got up and stretched. "Well, that should be about it. If you're having trouble with something, you can ask Kasamatsu-kun. He's agreed to you calling him for emergencies. But I've also asked him to call from time to time if he can, just to check on you."

The four of us saw him to the front of the restaurant where he turned off the lights and all before going out.

"Take care, Manager-san!" I said.

The manager smiled then said, "Oh, before I forget: Take care of those stuffed toys, alright? The kids really love them. It would be sad if something happened to the toys."

When he turned the corner, we got back inside the restaurant.

I was the one who was holding the flashlight, so they pushed me to go first. As we made our way back to the office, I accidentally shined the light on the stuffed toys.

Surprised, I dropped the flashlight and stumbled into Midorimacchi, who grumbled and stepped back, making me fall to the floor.

Sakuraicchi jumped. "K-Kise-kun, please don't do that again."

Takaocchi playfully slapped the mushroom's arm. "What's wrong, Sakurai? Did that get you scared already?"

The other one managed a shaky laugh. "Just a bit."

Midorimacchi just sighed, obviously annoyed, and picked up the flashlight. "Enough. Let's just go back to the office already, nanodayo."

.

.

.

An hour later, the four of us were lazing around in the office… Not exactly.

Midorimacchi was the only one who really had an eye on the laptop. He had the other one on Takaocchi and me, who were just sitting on the other side of the table, talking about the game Takaocchi sent me yesterday.

Sakuraicchi was sitting beside Midorimacchi, though he was just looking at the screen. Every ten seconds or so, he'd cast a nervous glance at his seatmate.

Finally, Midorimacchi got fed up with Takaocchi's and my random bursts of laughter since he turned the laptop towards the both of us and said, "The both of you stop that and help watch over the cameras, nanodayo. Or if you want, you can at least just look after the doors on either side of the office."

Takaocchi suppressed a laugh before he answered. "Don't worry, we _are_ watching out for the doors."

"I highly doubt that, Takao. You and Kise are just sitting there, barely glancing at even me or Sakurai, nanodayo."

Takaocchi stood up and went to the other side of the table and put on arm around Midorimacchi. "You're too serious about this, Shin-chan. Loosen up a bit."

Something caught my eye on the laptop and I screamed. The huge lavender bunny plushie, that was previously on the stage, was right in front of the camera of the dining area. I put both my hands over my eyes.

Everyone rushed beside me to see what was wrong.

Midorimacchi scowled. "Kise, this isn't the time to be joking around, nanodayo. You just scared Sakurai half-dead!"

I took my hands off of my face. He was pointing at the younger shooting guard who was shaking so bad he might have been in a freezer.

"But, Midorimacchi, the bunny – "

"_What _bunny, Kise? If you're making fun of my lucky item – "

"No! Not your lucky item. I mean the…" My voice trailed off as I pointed at the laptop screen. The big bunny was completely gone.

I shook my head in disbelief. "It was there! The big lavender bunny plushie from the stage! It was staring right at this camera in the dining room."

After a few seconds of silence, Takaocchi laughed. "Oi, Kise, maybe you're just hallucinating. You've been too serious in playing that game!"

Midorimacchi glared at his partner. "What game, Takao? Is it the same game you've been telling me to play?"

"Five Nights at Freddy's? Yeah! I told Kise to play it too."

"And now he's hallucinating because of that."

Sakuraicchi tried to say something in my defense. "Demo, even though Kise-kun is fond of joking around, I-I really think he wouldn't be the type to do so during these times."

I hugged him. "Arigato, Sakuraicchi-ssu~!"

Midorimacchi sighed. "You don't know him, Sakurai. This could all be a big prank for all we know, nanodayo. And with Takao here, it could be a collaboration."

"So mean!" Takaocchi and I cried at the same time.

"Sumimasen," Sakuraicchi mumbled.

Midorimacchi sighed. "What would've happened if I didn't agree to this? You'd all be in a big mess already, nanodayo, and it's only the first night."

Gulped, unconvinced. But I tried to be my usual cheerful self. "M-Maybe we should call Kasamatsu-senpai, just in case." I ran to the phone and picked it up.

Midorimacchi grabbed the phone from me and put it back. "We don't have any problems as of the moment. We can't bother him when there's nothing wrong. And the manager did say that your senpai would – "

The phone suddenly rang and I jumped.

Takaocchi ran over and answered the phone. "Hai, konbanwa." He nodded at what he was hearing from the other end. Then he handed it to me. "It's Kasamatsu-senpai."

"Senpai~!"

I heard him sigh from the other end. "How are things over there? Have you messed up yet? Wait… No, I guess not. With Midorima there, I don't think you could mess things up that badly."

I told him about the lavender plushie that had appeared out of nowhere and just disappeared.

For a while, senpai didn't speak. Then he said, "Well, I don't know what that was about, but for now, just survive the night." Then he hung up.

"Well?" Midorimacchi demanded.

"Senpai just said 'Survive the night.'"

Takaocchi put on a mystified face. "It's exactly like Five Nights at Freddy's! Kasamatsu-senpai is our phone guy and we need to watch over the restaurant… for five nights."

Sakuraicchi appeared behind him. "F-Five Nights at Freddy's? I've watched Aomine-kun and Imayoshi-senpai play it."

Takaocchi's face lightened. "So? How do you find it?"

"Ano… Sumimasen…"

"You didn't like it?"

Sakuraicchi started bowing consecutively. "Sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen!"

"It's alright, nanodayo," Midorimacchi said. "It's not a game I'd recommend anyway. At least… not to someone like you, Kise or Takao. Let's just go back to watching over the cameras." He pointed at me then at Takao. "The both of you watch over the doors."

The hours passed by without any other incidents. When it was already six in the morning, the manager showed up and the four of us took our leave for the day.


	3. Night 2

**Author's Note: **Merry Christmas to all you awesome people~! :D [Christmas lasts a week and a half here in the Philippines].

**Chapter 3 **

The next night, the four of us were back at the office. But this time, the only things that could be heard in the room were Midorimacchi's tapping on the keyboard and Takaocchi's constant "Shin-chan~". And this time, the two Shutoku players watched the laptop while Sakuraicchi and I watched the doors from the other side of the table.

A few minutes before one, the phone rang.

I got up and answered. "Konbanwa, err, Ohayou. I mean – "

"Yes, yes, I get it, hello." It was Kasamatsu-senpai.

"Hello, senpai. What can I do for you-ssu~?"

Senpai sighed. "It's more like what _I _can do for you. Since you managed to live through the first night without anything bad happening, I'm hoping you can do that again and survive a few more nights."

"Don't worry, senpai. Midorimacchi's here-ssu~!"

"Even with Midorima there, I have a bad feeling the three of you would somehow overpower him in terms of sanity."

"Aww, senpai!"

"It's true. Now be more careful with the left door than the right. If anything happens, make sure that the left door closes first, alright?"

"More on the left door than the right door and close the left door first. Is there anything else?"

Senpai didn't answer for a few seconds. Then he said, "No, I don't think so. Good luck." Then he hung up.

.

.

.

"Shin-chan. Shin-chan. Ne, Shin-chan~"

"Takao, if you're going to be annoying, annoy someone else, nanodayo."

Takaocchi reached across the table and poked me with Midorimacchi's lucky item – a rolling pencil. "Kise, what night are you already in? In the game."

"I finished the second night just before I left home-ssu~ Bonnie is by far the scariest since he seems to teleport and can jam the lights and doors after all."

Takaocchi looked at Sakuraicchi. "What about you, Sakurai?"

"Ah… Sumimasen, I don't play the game. I only watched Aomine-kun and Imayoshi-senpai play it. Though I think Bonnie is scary too… And Chica… And Freddy… And Foxy…" Sakuraicchi lowered his head.

I blinked. "You just named all four animatronics. You're scared of all of them equally?"

Sakuraicchi seemed to shrink. "Sumimasen…"

Midorimacchi stood up. "Seems like the manager forgot to turn off the lights in the dining area, nanodayo. I'll go to turn it off."

Takaocchi stood up as well. "I'll go with you. You might get lost, Shin-chan~" he teased.

The other one grumbled. "No, Takao. I think it's better for you to stay. If you're volunteering to turn the lights off, then go ahead. I'll just stay."

"Aw, fine, _you _turn the lights off."

When Midorimacchi left the room, Takaocchi turned the laptop towards me and said with a wink, "Don't die." Then he left.

I looked at the monitor which was currently on the dining area with its lights still on. I switched the camera back to the show stage and…

Sakuraicchi pointed to the stage with a shaky finger. "K-K-Kise-kun…"

I nodded once. The big lavender bunny plushie was gone again.

I looked at my now trembling seatmate and tried to act normal. "Ne, Sakuraicchi, you take the laptop first-ssu~. I'll just see to the doors."

Sakuraicchi nodded and I walked over to the door of the west hall.

_It's only a game, _I chided myself. _Five Nights at Freddy's is only a game. When I turn on the hall lights, I won't see anything. Then I'll prove to myself that the game just got the better of me and that there's nothing to be scared of._

I switched the hall lights on, convinced that I wouldn't see anything. Instead, what I saw was the face of the bunny plushie. Leaning right in front of the doorway.

As calmly as I could, I closed the door and switched the light back off. Then I sat back down beside Sakuraicchi.

"D-Did you see something, Kise-kun?"

I planned to nod, but my head shook. "T-There was the… big bunny."

"At the window?"

"The doorway. It was leaning in front of the doorway."

"T-The doorway? But Midorima-kun and Takao-kun are still at the dining area!"

I switched the camera again back to the dining area. The lights were already off. Then I switched the camera to the show stage. Just to find that the big yellow chicken plushie was gone too.

With only the both of us in the office and the other two outside, Sakuraicchi started to panic. Not the type of panic he gets into where he suddenly blurts one apology after another. But the type of panic where he just sits there, trembling, speechless, staring at the monitor in complete disbelief and horror.

And I can describe it well since I was feeling the same way.

"A-Ano, Kise-kun, can you text Midorima-kun to pass by the east hall instead?"

I took my phone out and stopped. "But the chicken's gone. And in the game, the chicken passes by the east hall!"

"T-Then where can they pass? Is the bunny s-still in the west hall?"

As much as I hated it, I answered, "I'll go check."

When I switched on the hall lights, the bunny was gone. So I opened the door and was instantly scolded by a glaring Midorimacchi.

"Kise, why are you playing with the light switch and door? Are you trying to use up our power supply? It's only a few minutes after three, nanodayo."

"Midorimacchi!" I cried. "You have to listen to what Sakuraicchi and I have to say!"

Sakuraicchi stood up, still shaking. "H-Hai. Kise-kun saw the lavender bunny there in the west hall corridor, that's why he c-closed the door."

I nodded. "Then we also saw that the yellow chicken was missing from the show stage!"

After a few seconds of silence, Takaocchi laughed. "You got me for a moment there!"

Midorimacchi sighed. "This is what you get for playing that game too much."

"Demo, Midorimacchi, Sakuraicchi doesn't play Five Nights, remember? If you won't listen to me, at least listen to him!"

Sakuraicchi spoke up. "Sumimasen, Midorima-kun, but I really think Kise-kun did see the bunny plushie and I saw it myself that the chicken plushie's gone."

Takaocchi laughed again. "Daijoubu, Sakurai. We just came from the dining area and the chicken was still on the show stage."

"B-But… was the bunny plushie still there?"

Takaocchi's smile faded. "I don't remember – "

"Enough!"

Midorimacchi's voice was so scary, everyone fell silent.

I suddenly stiffened. Behind me, I heard Sakuraicchi stumble back into his seat with a panicked "Sumimasen!" Even Takaocchi took a few steps away from Midorimacchi.

He glared at his partner. "Don't be ridiculous, Takao. Don't even think about believing it for a second." Then he glared at Sakuraicchi and me. "There is no way stuffed toys can move on their own, nanodayo, and this place is not haunted. Now stop with your games if you don't want to make me any angrier, understand?"

Completely stunned, the both of us nodded, Sakuraicchi murmuring another "Sumimasen."

Midorimacchi sighed and regained his composure. "Sakurai, you're in charge of the monitor. Takao, you watch this door with Kise. I'll take care of the other one.

Half an hour later, everyone was still silent except for Sakuraicchi's tapping on the laptop. He was doing his job without any complaints, though I could see it on his face that some things weren't right.

Beside me, Takaocchi was sleeping, his head resting on the wall. So I decided to go check on Sakuraicchi for a while.

I lowered my voice to make sure Midorimacchi didn't understand what we were talking about. "Ne, Sakuraicchi, what's wrong?"

He turned the laptop to me and tapped the camera to Pirate Cove. The fox plushie had its head peeking out of the curtains.

I switched the camera to the backstage and found the bunny plushie staring into the camera. Considering Midorimacchi was still pretty mad, I decided not to tell him. The plushie was far from the office anyway… I just didn't think about the fact that in the game, Bonnie could "teleport".

I tapped the camera to the kitchen where the camera was disabled, for some reason. So what we were seeing was all black. But it did have an audio, and for the moment, we didn't hear anything, so that was good.

I checked the cameras in the east hall where Takaocchi and I were assigned. Nothing.

_The game had a set of specific places where the animatronics would appear, _I thought to myself, feeling a bit ridiculous that I was basing our situation on Five Nights at Freddy's. _The bunny plushie is in the backstage and Bonnie appears in the backstage as well. Chica appears in the kitchen, restrooms, dining area and east hall._

I tapped the camera back to the dining area. Nothing.

_She barely appears in the restrooms and she wasn't in the east hall cameras…_ My thoughts stopped there.

Don't both Bonnie and Chica appear in the blind spots of the hallway cameras? That was why there were hall lights after all.

I turned the laptop back to Sakuraicchi and tried to act as if I hadn't scared myself with my own thoughts. "Arigatou-ssu~"

Then I went back to my post with Takaocchi and glanced at Midorimacchi who was just looking intently at the door he was in charge of.

Switching on the hall lights would get me in trouble immediately, so instead, I just turned my phone on and shined the light out of the window into the hallway… Where I found the big chicken plushie looking back at me.

Holding back a scream, I closed the door.

"Oi, Kise!"

I looked back with a face that was both scared and apologetic. "Midorimacchi, I can explain – "

"Open the door," he ordered.

"But –!"

"Both of you are too loud." Takaocchi yawned beside me. "We already agreed not to make Shin-chan mad. Just do what he says."

Midorimacchi raised an eyebrow. "Am I really hearing that from you, Takao?"

"Aw, Shin-chan! I listen to you during games!" Takaocchi said as he moved to open the door.

Sakuraicchi ran over and grabbed his arm. "M-Matte kudasai, Takao-kun! Something c-could be out there."

Takaocchi just ignored him and opened the door with his other hand.

Sakuraicchi and I hid behind him, waiting for something to attack.

Midorimacchi walked from across the room and looked at both sides of the hallway. "I see nothing, nanodayo." Then he walked over to the laptop and groaned. "We have 30% battery left for the remaining two hours."

"Sumimasen," Sakuraicchi said.

"I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to drain the battery," I followed up.

The taller shooting guard just sighed. "It can't be helped, nanodayo. Let's just not use up any more energy than we have to."

From that time until 6 am, Takaocchi and Midorimacchi were the ones who watched the doors while Sakuraicchi and I were assigned to watch the monitor so that we wouldn't fiddle with the lights and doors anymore.

Nothing happened, even though Sakuraicchi and I kept seeing both the bunny and chicken plushies appearing from room to room and the occasional fox plushie peeking out through the curtains of Pirate Cove.

**Author's Note: **Fast update? *gasp* PurpleOrchids98, is that you? O_O Well, I try to make my updates fast since it's almost school again.


	4. Night 3

**Author's Note: **I don't get hugs, do I? :( I'm so sorry. A lot of things have been happening, but I've been trying my best to finish this fic. For now, I've managed to finish a longer chapter, and I hope it's some consolation for being gone for so long.

**Chapter 4**

When the phone rang the next night, it was about 1 am. Midorimacchi was the one who answered it.

"Kasamatsu-senpai, it's Midorima, nanodayo."

A few minutes of silence as he listened to senpai from the other side.

"Kise's been paranoid the past two nights. I've been thinking it's because of the game Takao told him to play. He's gotten Sakurai paranoid as well."

A few seconds of silence.

"Yes, it's that game, nanodayo."

Silence again. Then he handed the phone to me.

I cleared my throat. "Sen – "

"Kise, stop letting Five Nights get to you too much. If you're going to play a horror game, make sure you can handle it well and not let it haunt you. Takao played the same game but it didn't even affect him. And because it's already pretty obvious that Sakurai isn't one to handle horror very well, it's not a good idea to make him as paranoid as you are."

I tugged at my shirt. "Hai… Sorry about that."

Senpai sighed. "Just don't give Midorima a tough time. It's hard enough if you're on a night shift. It's even harder if no one cooperates."

"Hai-ssu~"

"I already told Midorima what you should more or less do for tonight. Good luck."

"Arigato~"

Then I hung up. And as soon as I did, Takaocchi bounded over and said, "Kise, can you go with me to the restroom?"

I blinked. "Can't you go alone?"

"It gets lonely," he said with a puppy face.

Midorimacchi rolled his eyes. "Just go with him, Kise. He'll never stop annoying you if you don't, nanodayo."

"But…" I stopped. I was about to say that that in the game, Freddy and Chica can appear in the restrooms. And now that it was the third night, they could start moving even before 1 am. But I remembered what Kasamatsu-senpai just told me. So I just shrugged and said, "Sure."

.

.

.

Trying not to base our situation on Five Nights at Freddy's was way easier said than done.

We passed by the female restroom first, so I actually risked looking inside. Fortunately, I found nothing. It really boosted my confidence, so I told Takaocchi I'd just wait outside.

I managed to stay alone outside for a while. And I could have managed to stay longer if I hadn't glanced at the female restroom. Just to find the big brown plushie staring at me.

For a second or two, I stood there staring back at it, completely stunned. Then when reality sank in, I rushed inside the male restroom.

"Takaocchi!"

"Oi, Kise, I'm not done yet!" he complained as he zipped his pants up hastily.

"Sorry, but the bear plushie is in the other restroom!"

"Turn around! I'm not done!"

I faced the wall. "Sorry, but the bear plushie – "

"I heard. Are you sure it's not just your imagination? It's dark after all. You could easily be hallucinating."

I inched towards the door and peeked to the other restroom. Then I stepped back in. "No. It's still there."

I heard Takaocchi turn the faucet on. "I'm done."

I turned around. "The plushie's still – "

"I heard!" Takaocchi looked at me with a confused face. "Are you sure you're okay, Kise? You seem a bit too…restless today."

"Do I? Well… can you go check on the other restroom-ssu~?"

Takaocchi sighed. "Fine." He grabbed my shirt sleeve. "But you're coming with me. Just to prove that you have nothing to worry about."

"E-EH? Takaocchi!"

He dragged me outside and faced me to the female restroom's door. "See, Kise? I told you there was nothing. It was just really dark. Your mind was playing tricks on you."

"… Can you please not tell Midorimacchi? He'll get mad again…"

Takaocchi sighed. "Fine. But make sure you get that paranoia of yours under control. Sakurai is already as paranoid as you are and Shin-chan isn't happy about it."

.

.

.

"Sakurai, nothing's there."

When Takaocchi and I came back, Midorimacchi was scolding Sakuraicchi. I felt really sorry we had to leave him alone with his fellow shooting guard.

"Sumimasen! Demo, I really saw something."

It was only then that he noticed us coming in. "K-Kise-kun! You saw something in the female restroom, right? That's why you rushed into the male restroom."

Behind me, Takaocchi said, "Well, he did say something about seeing a big brown bear plushie. But I didn't see anything on the way back."

Sakuraicchi looked back and forth both Shutoku players helplessly. "But I'm sure I saw something…," he said, shrinking.

Midorimacchi sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Sakurai doesn't seem to be someone who plays jokes, nanodayo." He paused, then looked at Takaocchi. "Takao, go to the restrooms."

"But I just went there!"

"I don't care. Just prove to Sakurai and Kise that there's nothing unusual in this restaurant."

Takaocchi groaned but did what he was told.

Meanwhile, Midorimacchi told Sakuracchi and me to sit beside each other across from him. Then he turned the laptop towards us and said, "Look at the screen, nanodayo. If something really is there, Takao may not be coming back."

Sakuraicchi look shock. "T-Then why did you send him there?"

"Because I'm sure nothing is there, nanodayo."

Normally, I'd trust Midormacchi's instincts. But for three nights in a row, I kept seeing big plushies around the place, and I knew I wasn't imagining things since I didn't lack sleep. Sakuraicchi was also sure with the fact that this restaurant was haunted.

When I looked at the screen, the bear I saw before was peeking from the female restroom. But it wasn't peeking at the hallway, it was peeking straight at the _camera_.

But, of course, I just kept quiet. After all, I thought, Takaocchi could just use his Hawk Eye to see the bear before he even got there. That way, he wouldn't have to get hurt or anything. Though I wasn't sure his ability worked that way…

Unfortunately, after some time, he appeared on the screen, sulking.

I glanced at Sakuraicchi who looked like he wanted to shout something at Takaocchi but decided against it. Maybe because he knew he wouldn't be heard, or maybe because he was scared that Midorimacchi would get mad. I'm guessing it was the latter.

Anyway, on the screen, Takaocchi started playing ninja. He walked sideways slowly, his back to the wall. He looked left and right as if watching out for enemies.

As he inched closer to the door, I could feel Sakuraicchi's hand tapping mine. Probably his way of telling me to do something.

Do I panic, knowing that I'd get scolded again? Or do I just run off to help Takaocchi, knowing that I'd get _yelled_ at after.

I nervously cleared my throat, which made Midorimacchi eye me suspiciously. "What is it?"

"Um…" I dashed out of my seat. But before I could make it to the hallway, Midorimacchi grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me back beside Sakuraicchi.

He glared at me. "What were you thinking, nanodayo?"

"But the screen - !"

"I already told you, nothing is wrong here!"

"At least… At least let me stand by the door!"

Midorimacchi thought about it. After all the panicking I did, I didn't think he'd expect me to just sit still in the middle of the office so no plushie could murder me.

Finally, he nodded. "But just stand by the door, nanodayo. If you start running around again, I will talk to the manager about it."

"Hai-ssu~!" Though deep inside, I really hoped I didn't start running around again. I didn't want to be fired for the reason that I was thought to be hallucinating about killer plushies. I might end up in the mental hospital for all I know.

As I soon as I looked down the left hallway, something big and, disturbingly, _furry _bumped into me, causing me to fall back.

"Kise?" Midorimacchi looked up from the screen he was now watching. "What happened, nanodayo?"

"D-Did something hit you? I heard footsteps," Sakuraicchi said, looking as scared as ever.

"I-I…" One look at Midorimacchi and I knew I couldn't tell him about the fox. What fox? The furry thing that bumped me, of course. How did I know it was a fox? I play Five Nights at Freddy's. The only thing that ran around the place was the fox.

"Well?" Midorimacchi prompted.

"I-I… Nothing. Just... I tripped… backwards." I forced a laugh.

"Be more careful, nanodayo."

I nodded, and from the look on Sakuraicchi's face, I knew he didn't buy what I just said.

But _tripped backwards? _How can I trip backwards? I never tripped backwards. I rarely even trip normally. If I did, I wouldn't even be on the basketball team! Or at least if I did, Kasamatsu-senpai would be scolding me… more than usual.

I stood up and was almost immediately knocked to the side by Takaocchi.

He stared at me, wide-eyed and gasping for air. "Okay, I get it!" he said as he shifted his gaze between me and Sakuraicchi. "I get it already. I believe you!"

Before anyone could say anything, he pointed down the hallway in the direction he came from, where the restrooms were. "That big furry bear? The one Kise was on about? Yeah, I met him already. And he doesn't look like he's giving out free hugs."

Midorimacchi groaned. "Takao, I honestly expected more form you, nanodayo. I can't believe you're at it with them as well."

"But it's true!" Takaocchi cried stubbornly. "I'm your partner, right, Shin-chan?" He put a hand on his own chest. "You should trust me. And besides, I have my Hawk Eye. That's more reason for you to trust me. And because I _do _have my Hawk Eye, don't you think we should at least be more careful?"

"Takao." Midorimacchi's voice turned deadly serious. "If you think about things more thoroughly, nanodayo, you'll see that your claims are impossible."

"But - !"

"No. The three of you, sit down."

.

.

.

I sat in the middle. On my left, Sakuraicchi was fiddling with the hem of his shirt. To my right, Takaocchi looked bored, as if he didn't just see anything minutes ago. But he still occasionally looked at the doors on either side as if he expected something to jump out. And for the sake of everyone's safety and sanity, I really hoped nothing does.

Midorimacchi sat in front of us, the monitor facing him, so he completely ignored the three of us on the other side of the table. He probably figured that if we didn't look at the monitor or roam around the room, we couldn't cause trouble.

"Kise."

I looked at Midorimacchi.

"When you said you tripped a while ago, you didn't really trip, did you?"

I blinked. "Was it that obvious?"

He pushed his glasses up. "I've been thinking about it, and I've decided you're not _that _clumsy, nanodayo."

"Um…"

"So what really happened?" he prompted.

I didn't know how to explain things, so I just smiled uneasily.

Midorimacchi sighed. "Another plushie? I knew I shouldn't have asked."

"What plushie?" Takaocchi asked.

When I looked at him, I realized he didn't look bored. He looked _tired. _Well, getting that kind of scare does take a lot out of you. I felt exhausted myself.

"The fox plushie," I answered.

"Ne, Shin-chan, could you check the Pirate Cove?" Takaocchi leaned forward on the table.

Midorimacchi ignored him.

"Come on, Shin-chan, you're checking other places anyway."

"Alright, just for you to be quiet."

Midorimacchi tapped at the keyboard then said, "What am I supposed to be seeing?"

"What _are _you seeing?"

"Nothing, nanodayo."

Sakuraicchi tapped my arm lightly. "I-Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?"

On my other side, Takaocchi answered, "It depends. What time is it?"

I checked my phone. "It's a bit past 3:30."

"Hmm… If he's not there, maybe it's a bad thing. He could be on his way here."

"But he just bumped into me, remember?

"Maybe he went back?"

"But in the game, once Foxy's out of the cove, he goes straight to the office."

"But you just said that he bumped into you."

"W-Well maybe it wasn't the f-fox plushie that bumped into you," Sakuraicchi said from my other side.

"Maybe it's the rabbit that bumped into you, nanodayo," Midorimacchi said, obviously sarcastic.

But I thought it made sense. "Oh yeah! Bonnie passes through the west hall."

In front of me, Midorimacchi rolled his eyes.

Takaocchi thought about it for a while. "But he doesn't run around. Then again, not everything that happens in the game happens here. So maybe it really was the fox plushie that bumped into you?"

I nodded. "Maybe…"

Takaocchi was supposed to say something else, but I shushed him. Something was wrong.

"What is it, Kise-kun?" Sakuraicchi asked.

"Shh. I thought I heard something."

In the next few seconds of silence, I heard it again: something hissed down the west hall.

Sakuraicchi seemed to hear too it since he leaned away from the door.

I stood up and checked the hallway. I heard something hiss again. And it came from the direction where the restrooms were. Then, that something started to run. It didn't sound heavy, like it was light on its toes. But it was definitely running.

When it hissed again, it was definitely nearer now. I completely forgot what I _wasn't _supposed to be doing, and closed the door.

The moment I did, that something apparently bumped into it. It hissed again and started pounding lightly on the door.

"Oi, Kise!"

I looked back to see Midorimacchi glaring at me again.

"Open the door! We're losing electricity, nanodayo."

"But there's something out there!"

"If you're not opening the door, I'm doing it."

"But – "

"Now."

I wanted to argue, but I had a feeling Kasamatsu-senpai wouldn't be listening to any more of my excuses. So reluctantly, I did.

And when I did, something furry nudged my legs.

I put my hands over my eyes, sure that I was the first one to be eaten.

"Mrrow."

I looked down through my fingers and instantly felt stupid. I was scared… _of a cat_.

I heard Takaocchi laugh. "That was hilarious! I can't believe you got scared of a cat!"

I picked the cat up. "I can't believe it either…"

Midorimacchi coughed. "I did say you had nothing to be scared of."

All I could do was nod.

"Well, it's about time you've realized that nothing's wrong, nanodayo. The cat has unfortunately lowered our electricity. We only have 25% to live with in the remaining two hours."

"Sorry about that."

I was starting to accept the idea that maybe the restaurant wasn't so haunted when I heard clanging of pots and pans from the kitchen.

Midorimacchi looked up from the laptop. "Don't you even think about saying anything, nanodayo. Cats probably got into the restaurant."

"But we made sure the restaurant's completely closed, right, Shin-chan?" Takaocchi said.

The cat that I had in my arms jumped off and bounded towards the kitchen.

"See?" Midorimacchi said. "It's probably just another cat." When he looked at the three of us, he sighed. "Fine. I'll got to the kitchen to show you three that nothing is wrong, nanodayo."

"Midorimacchi, no!"

But he already on his way.

.

.

.

"Check the kitchen audio, hurry!" Takaocchi said.

Sakuraicchi was the one nearest the laptop, so he tapped at the keyboard.

The three of us were quiet for a few seconds before we heard kitchen stuff clattering to the floor again.

"W-Will Midorima-kun be o-okay?" Sakuraicchi squeaked.

I was really starting to feel sorry for the mushroom. Maybe I shouldn't have invited him to this job. Then again, he did agree.

"He'll be fine," I said, trying to sound confident.

Takaocchi managed a laugh. "Yeah, if anything would be scarier than those plushies, it would be Shin-chan!"

"I heard that, nanodayo."

We all looked back and saw Midorimacchi standing there, completely unharmed.

"You're okay!" Takaocchi and I cried at the same time.

"Of course I'm okay. What did you think?"

Takaocchi winked at Sakuraicchi. "I told you Shin-chan could be scarier than those plushies."

"Wasn't there anything there?" I asked.

"What, did you hear something again?" Midorimacchi asked, annoyed.

I scratched my head. "Well…"

"At least you're alright, Midorima-kun."

Midorimacchi pushed up his glasses. "I'm not going to say anything anymore. Let's just get through the last two hours."

And that was the last creepy thing that happened that night.


	5. Night 4

**Author's Note: **Well. A lot of things have happened. This is arcane sky, previously PurpleOrchids98 (I explained why I changed my name on my profile. It's not long.). I'm sorry this was such a slow update, but I did what I could despite school stuff. So, yaay. Hope you guys like this next one. ^w^

**Chapter 5**

"Kise-kun, you look tired," the manager said when I arrived the next night. "Are you not feeling well? You don't have to force yourself you know."

I forced a smile. "Daijoubu, manager-san."

He looked at me for a long time before saying, "Well, if you say so. But if you're really not feeling good, you could call me or Kasamatsu. Just so we'd know that you'll be taking your leave. I'll understand."

I nodded. "Hai. Arigato. But really, I'm fine-ssu~"

The manager carried his bag. "It's still half an hour before 11, but I'll be taking my leave now. Sakurai-kun, Midorima-kun, and Takao-kun should be here any minute. No need to see me to the front."

"Take care, manager-san~"

.

.

.

Thirty minutes after midnight, I was still alone. In the office. With the laptop's screen as the only source of light. And I obviously won't be lying if I said I was scared.

When the phone rang, I jumped in surprise. It took me a few seconds to recover from the shock.

"H-Hello?"

"Kise?" Kasamatsu-senpai sounded distant. "Are you alright?"

I realized I was still panting, so I calmed myself down. "Ah, hai. Why? Do I sound sick or something? The manager said I looked tired."

"You idiot! You came to work even though you're sick?" Senpai said it so loud I had to hold the phone away from my ear.

"But I'm not sick! I'm really feeling well!"

"Then why are you tired? What did you do the whole day? Did you just play the game Takao sent you?"

"Um…"

"So all you really did was play the whole day?"

"No!" I slept the whole day… then when I woke up at 6pm, I couldn't sleep anymore… so I finished Five Nights at Freddy's…" My voice got softer as I said that.

Kasamatsu-senpai was quiet for a few seconds before saying, "Well, if you've gotten this far despite ignoring me telling you to not play that game while you have this job, I'm sure Midorima can pull the lot of you through the last nights."

I winced at the first part. "Sorry."

"Well, I've given up on that. I doubt you'd listen to me if I told you again to stop playing it. But as long as you don't get in anyone's way, it's fine."

I smiled. "Arigato-ssu~!"

From the other side, I heard someone knocking. Senpai cursed under his breath.

"What's wrong, senpai?"

"Nothing," he answered, a bit too quickly. "Listen, closely, Kise: I'm not sure if I can call you again tomorrow evening.

The knocking continued.

"Senpai – "

"Just listen: and if you have the time, could you check those plushies at the back room? Tell the manager if something seems… off. I'll be waiting as well."

The knocking grew louder.

"Senpai, what's happening?"

"Sorry, Kise."

"Senpai?"

_Beeeeep…_

I put the phone down slowly, thinking of what just happened.

What _did _just happen? What happened to senpai? Plushies in the back room? I might see something different? And he'll be waiting?

And it was already 12:30. Where was everyone else?

Before I could pull out my phone to text Midorimacchi, I heard laughter from the east hall.

I stumbled towards the door and didn't even bother to look down both sides of the hallway when I closed it. Almost instantly, someone started banging on it. I jerked back.

Then I went back to the laptop to see what was outside: Takaocchi, desperately pounding on the door, Midorimacchi and Sakuraicchi behind him.

From inside the office, I could hear Takaocchi's muffled voice: "Kise! Open the door! Do you want us dead?" And Midorimacchi's as well: "Oi, Takao! Stop hitting the door, nanodayo. It's costing us energy!"

I quickly opened the door.

Takaocchi was pretty mad. But not as mad as Midorimacchi, who looked like he would be more than willing to sacrifice me to the killer plushies, if it came to that. Sakuraicchi, however, looked scared and a bit hurt, like I betrayed him and left him out in the hallway at the mercy of the plushies, which just almost happened.

Midorimacchi sighed as he walked into the office. "I wonder what story I'll be hearing now…"

I looked down the hallway one last time before answering. "I'm sorry. There was this laugh and I just sort of panicked."

"_Sort of?"_ Takaocchi demanded. "You just locked us outside!"

"W-Well, it's alright. Kise-kun was alone, so he easily panicked," Sakuraicchi said.

I threw my arms around him. "Arigato, Sakuraicchi~!"

Takaocchi sighed. "Fine. Just make sure it doesn't happen again, or I'm locking _you _outside." He thought for a while before saying, with a mischievous smile, "But if you said you heard laughter, you must have thought it was the bear plushie."

"Did you heard the laugh too?"

Midorimacchi pushed his glasses up. "Of course we did, nanodayo. That laugh was from Takao."

I blinked. "I-It was?"

Takaocchi laughed. "Did you even bother thinking that my voice isn't anywhere as deep as Freddy's laugh in the game? And Freddy's laugh is creepier. My laugh is more fun!"

"And annoying," Midorimacchi added.

"Daijoubu," Sakuraicchi said again. "Everyone panics once in a while."

"Yes, but you panic a lot more often than anyone I know, nanodayo," Midorimacchi said again.

Sakuraicchi muttered an apology.

I cleared my throat. "I just remembered: before you got here, Kasamatsu-senpai already called. And… it didn't go so well." I told them about the whole conversation.

Midorimacchi was about to say something, but Takaocchi beat him to it. "You already finished playing? Even the 6th night?" he asked, beaming.

I nodded.

"6th night? Then why is the game named 'Five Night's at Freddy's'? Midorimacchi asked. Takaocchi was about to start explaining probably the whole game, but his partner waved it off. "Never mind. I don't want to hear it, nanodayo. But – "

"I-If I remember right, the phone guy in the g-game also disappeared on the f-fourth night," Sakuraicchi stammered.

Takaocchi pointed something out, "If you were watching the game closely, Sakurai, he didn't just _disappear._ He _died._ Got killed by the plushies. I mean animatronics. He got killed by the animatronics."

I also pointed something out, "Yeah, but the phone guy was somewhere in the restaurant, remember? Kasamatsu-senpai's already home."

"Are you sure?" Takaocchi eyed me, somewhat suspiciously. "Just because senpai has the day shift, it doesn't mean he can't be here during our shift. And what he told you on the phone a while ago was something like what the phone guy says in the game."

I felt the blood drain from my face. "Are you saying – "

"No. I'm definitely not saying he died. I can't imagine anyone dying from getting forced into a plushie." He hesitated before saying, "I could go around the restaurant and try to see what's in the back room. But that's not really going to work since I know I'm going to concentrate more on not getting caught."

"That's enough, nanodayo."

The three of us have already seen Midorimacchi really mad the past nights, so we decided to stop while he was only slightly annoyed. But of course, we knew it wasn't going to last the whole night, so you could say we'd be annoying him little by little.

"I've said this before, and I will say it again." Midorimacchi looked at the three of us. "We can think through things properly _without _having to use that game as a reference, nanodayo."

We nodded.

"Kise."

"Hai."

"You said Kasamatsu-senpai sounded distant."

"He did."

"Then he probably used his cell phone to call, rather than a landline, and he just got cut off."

"If you put it that way, Shin-chan," Takaocchi said, "it makes sense. It's hard to have a proper conversation with a cell phone and a landline."

"And we also g-got scared of a c-cat last night, Sakuraicchi added.

I didn't know what else to say, so I just nodded.

Midorimacchi looked at us again. "You're not convinced at all, are you?"

The three of us shook our heads sadly, Sakuraicchi muttering an apology.

The taller shooting guard just sighed and said, "Well, I'm honestly tired from dealing with the three of you, nanodayo. Believe what you want, just make sure you don't cause any more trouble. With Kise closing the door a while ago, and Takao pounding on it, we only have 80% of our power left for the remaining four and a half hours."

.

.

.

"He's not answering," I said, as I put my phone back in my pocket.

For half an hour, I tried contacting Kasamatsu-senpai, with no luck.

"T-Try calling his landline," Sakuraicchi, who was sitting beside me, suggested.

"I'm sorry. I don't know his landline."

"Does this mean I have to scout the restaurant?" Takaocchi asked. He was sitting in front of Sakuraicchi, looking at the laptop that was between him and his partner, who sighed.

"I don't think Kasamatsu-senpai would be forced into a plushie, nanodayo. Have you ever thought that maybe his phone died, and he's been charging it, that's why you couldn't reach him? And I'm completely sure that senpai is too smart to be caught by inanimate objects, nanodayo."

Takaocchi rested his chin on a hand. "Who would charge their phones while it's turned off?"

Sakuraicchi was looking out the door of the east hall, but he answered sheepishly, "I do… sometimes."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Well, a-anyway, I r-really don't think T-Takao-kun should scout the restaurant." He shrunk, and his voice grew softer. "Actually, I d-don't think a-anyone should l-leave the office…"

Midorimacchi nodded. "Though I know you don't want anyone leaving the office because you're scared of the plushies, Sakurai, I agree. But my reason for not wanting anyone out is because you might cause trouble, nanodayo. The only time you are allowed to leave the office is when you have to use the restroom."

Takaocchi planted his hands on the table and stood up. "What about you, Shin-chan?" he whined. "How come _we're _the only ones who are not allowed to leave?"

"Because I have no plans of leaving the office until our shift is done, nanodayo."

"So you're not even going to leave for the restroom? That's not healthy, you know."

"_Fine_." Midorimacchi sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I'll leave only for the restroom as well. Are you satisfied?"

Before Takaocchi could answer, we heard footsteps from somewhere inside the restaurant.

Sakuraicchi tensed. "W-W-What was th-that?"

"I've heard it a few times the past nights, but I didn't mind it," Midorimacchi said, obviously uninterested.

"And you never told us?" I half-shouted.

Takaocchi shushed me. "Keep your voice down, Kise."

Midorimacchi sighed again. "This is exactly why I didn't tell you about it, nanodayo. And if you're going to ask why you haven't been hearing it, it's because I kept hearing the footsteps whenever the two of you – "he pointed at me and Sakuraicchi " – and eventually the three of you – "he pointed the three of us " – were too busy panicking about… certain events."

We sat in silence for some time. Then before I could change my mind, I stood up and stretched. "I'm going to the restroom. Anyone else?"

When no one answered, Midorimacchi said, "If you're going to go, then go. Don't involve anyone else."

I gulped nervously and headed out to the west hall. Some steps down the corridor, I stopped.

I looked back and caught a glimpse of the big pink bunny plushie by the door before everything disappeared in darkness.

Someone had shut the door.

"M-Midorimacchi! Takaocchi! Sakuraicchi!"

I waited for a reply. But I couldn't really expect one since they were having their own world in the office, though I couldn't make out the muffled conversation.

I didn't want to get closer for obvious reasons, so I just thought of yelling louder. Before I could, I heard footsteps. And they were getting closer, right in front of me.

Since they were having their own concerns in the office, they wouldn't hear me anyway, so I ran down the hallway away from the plushie, screaming.

Now, I'd like to say that my little adventure was that simple… Unfortunately, it wasn't.

When I got out of the west hall, I stopped and listened. The footsteps from earlier were gone.

I looked around. I was already in the dining area.

I found the camera and walked up to it. Then I smiled and waved. And, of course, I did some poses in front of it too. I just figured that maybe I could distract my three other companions for a bit, show them that we weren't in an all-that-bad situation – assuming, of course, that they were watching the dining area's camera at the moment. If they were, I imagined Takaocchi laughing at me and Midorimacchi rolling his eyes at me. Sakuraicchi… well, he would probably be worried that I was doing all these poses alone in another dark part of the restaurant.

_Relax, _I told myself. _The footsteps stopped a long time ago._

Another part of me said, _The game. Remember the game._

When that thought entered my head, I stopped.

_The game? If I remember right, Chica passes through the dining area. And so Freddy and Bonnie._

I shook my head. _The footsteps already._

_But… Bonnie "teleports."_

I was surprised by own thought that I stumbled backward… and bumped into something huge and soft.

Sure that the blood drained from my face, I stumbled back forward and looked at what I bumped into.

It was the bunny plushie I saw earlier.

My mouth opened to scream, but all that came out was a small cry.

I stepped back until I felt the wall with my palms.

I walked sideways, towards the east hall, not daring to take my eyes off of it.

But my mind decided to tell me something else: _Check behind it for the bear. Freddy can be in the same room as Bonnie and Chica since he stays in the dark. All you ever see are his eyes._

And of course, I did. And I saw exactly what I didn't want to see.

The bear plushie's eyes weren't glowing or blinking, but you could see it was there, standing with its back to the wall.

At this point, I didn't care about keeping an eye on either of them anymore.

I raced down the east hall, hoping to not get greeted by the chicken, and slowed down to a walk as I neared the office.

"That took you long enough," Takaocchi said as I sat back down beside Sakuraicchi.

Midorimacchi pushed his glasses up. "It wouldn't have taken so long if you didn't waste your time modeling in front of the camera, nanodayo."

"Yeah, no one asked for that. But thanks for the laugh anyway, Kise."

I glanced at both doors. "I have something to tell you." I tried for a smile. "It's about a little adventure I had out of the office-ssu~"

So I told them everything.

Sakuraicchi bowed his head." S-Sumimasen. I saw that b-bunny. But I d-didn't m-mean to close the door on y-you. A-And we didn't see the bunny a-appear behind you because M-Midorima-kun switched c-cameras."

"Hmm… "Takaocchi looked at me thoughtfully. "So did you go to the restroom before or after the dining area incident?"

I looked at him, confused. "The…?" Then I remembered. "Oh, the restroom. I… forgot."

Takaocchi laughed. "What kind of person _forgets _to go to the restroom?"

"Well, with the little adventure I had out there, I had more things to worry about than having to pee."

"So y-you're going b-back?" Sakuraicchi asked.

I hesitated before answering. "Nah, I can hold it in."

"Y-You'll get sick."

"I'm fine," I assured him.

After a few minutes, Midorimacchi said, "I'm going with you, nanodayo."

I looked at him. "What?"

"I'm going with you to the restroom."

"But – "

He held up a hand. "I'm not going to be held responsible for you getting sick. Kasamatsu-senpai made it clear to me last night that I make sure the three of you finish in good condition, nanodayo."

.

.

.

"Sorry you had to go with me," I said as I walked out of the restroom.

Midorimacchi was waiting outside, looking down the hallway. He looked at me for a moment before saying, "Stay here," then walked past me into the restroom.

I nodded. _If Midorimacchi managed to stay here, then nothing unusual must have happened. _And because of that, I decided to peek in the female restroom to prove it.

Of course, something always had to go wrong when Midorimacchi wasn't looking.

When I peeked, I saw the big yellow chicken plushie.

I tensed, not knowing what to do. If I stay, who knows what could happen? But I couldn't leave Midorimacchi alone. I couldn't just drag him out of the restroom either.

As I was debating with myself on what to do, I heard running form down the hallway. Then Takaocchi's voice: "Kise!"

"Takaocchi!"

He stuck to the wall to avoid the restroom's entrance. "Chicken!" he panted.

"I know. You shouldn't have – "

"Takao?"

Behind me, Midorimacchi stepped out. And before Takaocchi and I could say anything more, he angrily said, "_You left Sakurai?_"

Takaocchi seemed to have realized it only then. "Hm? Oh, yeah. I…" he ended with a nervous laugh.

I decided not to tell on the chicken since Midorimacchi was already really mad and all, so I just said, "Well, we should just already go back-ssu~"

We were just a few steps from the restrooms when everything when dark… again.

I screamed. And so did Takaocchi. But if you were there, you'd definitely hear me more.

"The both of you, shut up, nanodayo," Midorimacchi scolded. "Thanks to your hallucinations, we've run out of energy."

"W-We have?" I managed. "You can't be sure that we've run out of energy. Maybe Sakuraicchi just closed the door again."

"But if Sakurai closed the door, don't you think we should have heard it?" Takaocchi said. "And if he _did _close the door, then that means there's another plushie waiting for us somewhere down the hallway. And, well, obviously, the lights are gone. So we're definitely out of energy."

Midorimacchi nodded. "And if you're going to suggest that we go pass by the other hall, it's not going to happen, nanodayo."

"Are you scared, Shin-chan~"

"Don't be ridiculous, Takao. It's obviously just a waste of time if we did that."

Almost immediately after that last part, we heard music coming from the show stage. And it sounded like Toreador March, the music that Freddy plays in the game either whenever he's in the kitchen or whenever the power runs out and he's about to kill the player.

In our case, it was obviously the second.

Without thinking, I ran back towards the office.

"K-Kise-kun! Are you okay?" Sakuraicchi asked as I stumbled inside, Takaocchi behind me.

I nodded. "H-How about… you?" I panted.

Sakuraicchi bowed. "S-Sumimasen! We r-ran out of power! And w-we still have an hour l-left…"

"Shin-chan!" Takaocchi cried.

That was the only time I realized that Midorimacchi wasn't with us. And it was also the only time Sakuraicchi heard the music.

"Th-That music…," Sakuraicchi stammered, "I-It's the same one…"

Takaocchi stood with his back to the wall, by the doorway. "I'll have to get him down somehow."

"Get the plushie down? I'll help," I volunteered.

"Alright. Just follow me."

Sakuraicchi volunteered to help as well, so the both of us stood behind Takaocchi.

As we waited for the music to get closer, I first thought that maybe our plan to ambush that bear plushie (Yes, we all agreed it was the bear, according to Five Nights at Freddy's of course) was crazy. Then I thought that maybe it wasn't such a bad idea since we were up against a plushie, not an animatronic. And if we got caught, we'd only get stuffed in a suit full of cotton, not a suit full of mechanical stuff. But if we got stuffed in a plushie, wouldn't we get suffocated? Well, it's not like being forced into an animatronic would be a quick death either. Or I guess it depends on how you get forced in it?

I shook my head, suddenly scared of my own thoughts again. _No, no, no, no, no. Stop thinking like that. Focus on getting Midorimacchi back._

Behind me, I could feel Sakuraicchi shaking.

I looked back at him. "You don't have to help if you don't want to, you know. This is real life, not the game."

"I-I know that. But I-I want to h-help M-Midorima-kun."

Takaocchi shushed the both of us. "Get ready. It's almost here." Then after a few seconds, he hissed, "Jump!"

When I did, I heard him say, "Oh, sorry."

I couldn't stop since I was already midair then. So I ended up almost bumping into Kasamatsu-senpai, holding a guitar. Behind him was Midorimacchi, who scowled, "I told you this place wasn't haunted, nanodayo."

Senpai looked at me for a few seconds before saying, "What's the story?"

I told him about my first postponed trip to the restroom, and my second actual trip to the restroom, until we ran out of power and ran back to the office, leaving Midorimacchi behind, and hearing the Toreador, the music that Freddy plays in the game.

The whole time, senpai just nodded thoughtfully, and when I finished, I was surprised he didn't smack me or anything. Instead, he just said, "Well, seems right. Except for the part where you thought I was that animatronic you mentioned. I just thought I'd practice my first piece of the day."

I blinked. "Wait. How do things seem right to you? And that's actually a nice piece you chose. I'm sorry for panicking like that."

Kasamatsu-senpai smoothed his hair back. "Yep. Seems about right. And I can't exactly just tell you to not freak out like that again. But at least do at in a way that you wouldn't have to pounce on people."

"Um… well, I'll head home first."

Senpai looked like he wanted to hit me, but just sighed. "Sleep when you get home."

**Author's Note: **If it seemed rushed, I apologize. I honestly had no idea how to end this chapter. I can't say when the next update would probably be, but I can say it would be sometime this year. :D I'm sorry. I'll do my best.


End file.
